Ten To The Power Of Three
by takuya
Summary: it's october 10th and you know what that means


Ten To The Power Of Three

It was another crisp autumn morning in the being of October, and every one was settling in to the routine that they would be following though winter, well the civilians perhaps but for the ninja of Konha life was never that simple, cause when you live in a world where every moment maybe your last and the stronger you get the more likely you are to die, then routine because a useless word such as day off.

But at least for a pair of our little fighters a little order isn't that hard to find, well that is if he isn't be a Teme and doing things he shouldn't.

Naruto was on the search for his little black mimes, for as peerlessly stated he wasn't where he should have been which was in bed, so on the hunt he went, finally he found him in the green house out in the garden, which in hindsight should have been where he started first but hey is this Naruto we talking about since when has he ever done the offers thing right away.

Upon entering the green house he was hit with a blast of hot air, which meant at least the target of his hunt wouldn't be cold

" Teme what the hell are you doing out here again, it seem like every time I turn my back your sneaking out here to do something, you remember what Tsunade told you, you need to be resting a lot, plus there are bond to be all sort of bugs and microbes out hear, not to mention all the chemicals that get used on things" called Naruto still trying to get a visual on Sasuke

" For one Dobe, I got totally crazy if I had to stay in that house all day doing nothing, for another like the other sixty-five millions times I've told you there aren't any bugs and microbes that will do the sort of thing your thinking of out here, and finally until you I am smart enough to remember not to use that sort of thing in the first place" asked the answering call but still no sighting

" What is it about this place any way, ever since your birthday you've been coming in here all most all the time, you know a fox could start to think you love these plants more them him," was the next call and still no Sasuke

" Yes well until a little fox I know plants need a little more looking after then just three bowls on ramen left on the counter at the right time" dam it Naruto had forgot how big this place was

"See that's my point I've had plants as well, you water them in the morning and then at night simple, you don't need to be in here all the time, if its cause its warmer out here then I turn the heating up as much as you want" another call and he was seriously thinking about find him with charka

" Its not that Naruto, just some thing am trying to do" and finally Sasuke came in to view wearing jogging bottoms, a jumper, dirt covered apron and gardening gloves"

" For nearly five month, something you think has more worth then your health" he mutters walking up to him and hugging him

"Or our child" he finished pressing his hand over Sasuke midsection feeling the curve there

" I know kyuubi did this but he can't protect you like he does me, and if you not careful neither of you are going to make it, if you don't take care of yourself then soon it will start feed off you until there nothing left and then your both die" you can tell your in trouble when he starts sounding serious

" I know all that, and you have no idea how grateful I am that this happened, my family, my clan I can finally restore them without the darkness from before, and with such an innocent life feeding my soul I feel like its taking my darkness as well, but I couldn't do anything else you wouldn't let met and I couldn't just let this one slip by without making it as special and you did for me" tries were collecting in his eyes but years of pride stopped them from falling

"What are you going on about or is this just another of those hormonal rants you have some times" asked Naruto brushing the ebony locks back

" I know you're a Dobe but even you must have looked at the calendar at some point lately" he snapped trying to get back a little digenetic

" Not really, why do I need to when I have you to remind me of all the thing I need to remember" was the reply with a smile and then a smack to the back of the head from the other

" Because today Dobe, just happens to your birthday," said Sasuke giving him that 'did you leave your brain at home again today' look

" See told you that you reminded me of everything important" this was followed by a kiss to the forehead

" Close your eyes and follow my lead Dobe" was the soft reply as a tanned hand was taken by a pale one, and then pulled around a fair part of the green house

" Ok open your eyes"

And there in front of the leaf ninjas was a row of bright orange roses, some in the bush, other climbing up archway, other clipped and placed in vases along the selves to either side.

" Happy Birthday Dobe"

" But how, Ion said it wasn't possible to get orange rose" asked the shocked blonde

" It wasn't until I did it, am a genius after all and as you said it took nearly five month to get it right" and there was one of those rare smiles that make life so great

" Its wonderful Sasuke you're the best" he said and kissed his raven and it really was the best birthday ever


End file.
